Fork's Exchange Student
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: Harry is on the run from the war. How is he supposed to know who to trust after one of his friends tries to kill him? He goes to Forks, Washington as an "exchange student" to get away while he tries to discover who is on his side. Does Harry need to make his own side in the war? Where was he in the year he was MIA before going to Forks? Please give pairing ideas.
1. Meet the Cullens

I was an exchange student. Technically, anyway. I was going to a new country for school, I was staying at someone else's house, and learning the American customs. Yeah, that's true, but I'm not from a normal school. I'm a wizard, and I'm on the run from the war. I don't know who is on my side, and who hates my guts. That's why I left.

After the plane landed, I made my way for the gate exit. I looked around for the sign that said 'Noir'. After a few minutes of looking around people on my tip toes, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Are you Harry Noir?" A man with blond hair asked.

"Yes, sir." I told him.

I just hope that he doesn't act like Mr. Malfoy…well, he might not be such a git, but still…he gave the diary to Ginny.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm from your host family."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I told him.

He led me to his car, a black Mercedes. It was a pretty nice car, but I wasn't a huge car fan, being stuck in Hogwarts makes it a little hard to learn about cars, so I didn't talk about it. I watched the scenery as he drove for a few minutes before he started talking.

"My son, Edward, will be driving you to school."

"You have kids?" I asked.

"Yes," he got a huge smile on his face. "Five actually. I hope you don't mind," he said as he turned to look at me.

I smiled. "I don't mind, sir. I wish I had siblings. My parents weren't able to have any more kids after me."

"That's too bad, it must have been lonely growing up then." Carlisle said lightly.

"Yeah."

It didn't take long to get to Carlisle's house. Right when we pulled up a short girl that looked a lot like me came skipping out of the house. Carlisle shot her a warning look.

"Hello, Harry!" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello?" I managed to say.

"I'm Alice, I just know you're going to love us!" she squealed.

I smiled at her, she reminded me of Luna.

"Well, come on in. Let me help grab your stuff," she said before grabbing a suitcase.

"Thanks."

I grabbed my other suitcase and followed her into the house. She waited for me at the door, and then led me upstairs to a mostly empty room. I just stood their shocked. I was getting my own room? When Carlisle mentioned that he had so many kids, I thought for sure I would be sharing a room.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow to get things to decorate your room with." Alice told me before skipping back downstairs.

I put my stuff against the wall before following her downstairs. The rest of the family had already beat me down there, but I took my time to look around the house as it was revealed to me.

I smiled sheepishly when I noticed that all of them were staring at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Esme." The woman who was obviously Carlisle's wife said to me. She drew me into a hug. I smiled bitterly. She reminded me of Mrs. Weasley, and I wasn't sure if I could trust her.

"Nice to meet you," I told her sincerely.

Everyone else decided to follow her lead.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my girl, Rosalie." A bulky guy said as he tightened his arm around the blonde girl's waist.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like Carlisle and Esme." I stated.

They smiled. "Everyone is adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are twins; Esme's their aunt. The rest of us aren't related," Alice explained.

I had a feeling that they weren't being completely true, about Rosalie and Jasper, anyway. It wasn't my place to snoop.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Rosalie said, she gave me a quick hand shake.

Then the blond guy, I'm guessing Jasper, walked up to me with Alice. He looked a little pained, but for all I know he could have just had a fight with one of his siblings.

"I'm Jasper," he said confirming my suspicions. "I'm Alice's man."

"My monkey man," Alice agreed.

I smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you, Jasper. You must have a hard time keeping Alice out of trouble." I winked at her, feeling mischievous.

"Yep, if it wasn't for him, I would have been in trouble so many times by now…" she trailed off sharing a grin with me.

I gave her a high five.

"Well, I'm Edward."

I nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"Come on, Harry. I'll help you put your stuff away," Alice said before dragging Edward with her.

I was quickly given four bundles of hangers.

"I'm going to take you shopping for clothes tomorrow too," Alice said happily.

I was embarrassed. I was in a hurry when I packed, and then I had to replace most of my clothes with new ones to fit into the muggle world. I was happy to quit wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs. I didn't bother to get too many clothes, even though I didn't have to worry about money, but because I wasn't sure how different American fashion was.

"Okay," I agreed.

She squealed and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. If I hadn't seen Luna do that after asking if she wanted to go shopping with me, I would have freaked out.

Then, as if think about Luna had summoned her, my phone rang with her ringtone, 'What Does the Fox Say?'. I smiled in apology to Edward and Alice.

"Hi, Luna. What's up?" I asked.

"Harry! Your going shopping without me!" She squealed.

"Yes, I am." I said warily.

"You better get another pair of skinny jeans, mister. You look good in them." She ordered.

"Alright, Luna." I sighed. "Anything else?" I asked.

"The heliopaths are hatching." She told me.

"Have their been any nargles?" I asked.

"Yes, not as many as expected, though."

I sighed. "Oh, well. I can still hope. Talk to you later, Luna."

"Bye, Harry."

I hung up and got ready to face the questions.

"Who's Luna?" Edward asked.

"She's my best friend, she's like a sister to me." One that thinks I'm hot…

"That's nice. It must stink to be so far away from her." Alice said.

"Yeah, but thinks were getting a little complicated at my school." That's an understatement.

We finished getting all of my stuff unpacked, and then Alice and Edward decided to take me on a tour of the house. They showed me whose room was whose, and where Carlisle's study was. While the house had their personalities all around it, it still looked a little…empty, I suppose. As if they hadn't been living their long. Or as if they didn't plan on staying long. Just like me, I suppose. After all, I might have to go home.


	2. Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**AN: Alright, let me just say that it is AMAZING how many followers and favorites I already have for this story! It's incredible! I just hope I can keep all of you liking my story. Please review with any suggestions you have for the story! Reviews are at the end.**

"Wakey, wakey, Harry! Time to get up!" Alice said cheerfully in the morning.

I groaned before rolling over and covering my head with my pillow.

"No, I said wake up, not go back to sleep!" Alice exclaimed as she tugged lightly on the covers.

"Ugh. Fine." I said.

She released the covers and I went back to sleep.

"Harry!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Get up, we get to go shopping today!" She exclaimed happily.

"Alright, alright." I agreed before sitting up.

She stared at me for a second, as if trying to decide if I would go back to sleep, before she skipped to my closet.

"Go ahead and hop in the shower, I'll put some clothes out for you!" She told me.

I was too sleepy to argue. Americans. They have the weirdest customs, don't they?

I could have sworn I heard a laugh from downstairs. Someone must have told a really funny joke. Maybe Americans just like getting up at this ungodly hour of the morning for some reason. I just hope they have a coffee shop wherever we are going shopping. I doubt the Cullens keep coffee that isn't decaf in the house when Alice already has this much energy. Would that make her a grumpy drunk?

After I woke up enough from my shower, I left the bathroom to find that Alice really did leave an outfit out on the bed. It was a little embarrassing when I noticed that she remembered to put out boxers. Geez, is their no privacy when it comes to underwear rights?

I slipped on the boxers and skinny jeans, but I stopped to actually look at what shirt she put out for me. It was one that Luna picked out-a dark blue button-up. I tried to towel dry my hair again, and ran my fingers through my hair in a slight attempt to control it. I usually didn't even bother with trying to brush it, my hair didn't tangle, but it always stayed messy, so why bother?

I could practically feel Alice already having a heart attack about my hair.

After a few hours of shopping, I made Alice stop so I could get another cup of double-expresso coffee. How could she want to spend so much time shopping? It could be fun, like when I learned that I actually had money…but still, that was nothing compared to when Alice drags you shopping.

She was tapping her foot impatiently, and I got an idea.

"Why don't you go look for something to get Jasper? After all, he and Emmett wrestle, so he probably ruins some of his shirts, right?" I asked.

She was quickly swayed.

"Alright, thanks for the idea, Harry! But what are you going to do while I'm getting him some new clothes?" She asked.

I looked around at the stores nearby.

"I'll go to that music store over there," I pointed to Angelo's Music.

"Alright, I'll call you?" She suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

We parted ways and I tried to look like I wasn't too eager to leave.

I was quickly sucked into the music books they offered. I didn't linger over the instruments, I already had two guitars, one acuistic and the other electric. I needed to just look at the music they offered, before I got sucked into getting another guitar.

I grabbed a few music books and sat down on the floor to compare them. I made a limit for myself - five books, 6 guitar picks, 2 boxes of strings, and no instruments. Not that I would be too upset if I went over the limit, but I could be pretty crazy about music.

Finally, I picked everything I wanted out and went to check out. That was when a man approached a cashier near my line.

"Nobody move! If you move, I'm going to…" The man looked around before noticing me. "I'll shoot this kid!" He yelled, grabbing me by the arm and holding me against him.

"Take it easy! Don't shoot the kid, he didn't do anything!" The cashier protested.

"Give me all your money, old man, and he won't be eating bullets!" The man ordered.

I just had to pick this store, didn't I?

The bell to the door chimed, signaling someone entering or leaving the store. Since everyone was too frozen in here to leave, I'm guessing someone accidently entered the robbery scene. I heard someone walk around a counter. My eyes got huge, and Alice dropped her bags in surprise.

"Harry!" She yelled horrified.

"Get out of here, Alice!" I shouted to her.

She shook her head in protest, looking torn about what to do.

The robber stuck his gun harder into my head.

"Shut up! And hurry up and give me the money, old man!" The robber yelled.

I waited for the cashier to start grabbing the money. The robber loosened his tight hold on the gun, preparing to grab the money and escape. As soon as he did, I raised my arm to shove his to point the gun toward the ceiling and kicked him in the balls, or at least, I managed to kick him in the balls, I was just trying to kick him.

He fell to the ground clutching himself. Alice hurried toward us and kicked the man in the wrist, causing him to drop his gun, which I kicked away from us. She dug her heel into his thigh, which wouldn't sound too bad, but Alice was wearing pointy heels.

The cashier used our distraction to call security. He set off alarms, and people near the store stopped and looked to see what was going on, some people hurried away.

It actually didn't take very long for security to arrive, but time seemed to stretch on. We had to stay for awhile, the cops wanted to talk to me and Alice about the robbery.

"Can you tell us what happened?" A cop with a huge blond mustache asked me.

"Look, dude, why are you bothering to ask me? Just pull up the store video, it doesn't lie, you know. The guy needed someone to threaten so the cashier would give him the money, and I look more vulnerable than several other people that where nearby." I told him.

He didn't get much more of an answer from Alice, so he told us to go ahead and leave. Alice wasn't in too much of a hurry to stick around after that, so we just went back home. Home. It was strange to think that I already had a new place to stay. In reality, everything was pretty new. Only, I was so used to all of this.

Almost a year ago, one of my friends betrayed me. They tried to kill me, only it didn't work. So they tried to hide the evidence. They staged an accident, so it would be believed that I got a head injury and had been hallucinating. I started having "accidents". It was pretty obvious to everyone that someone was trying to kill me. After all, Seekers aren't clumsy. Especially the school's best Seeker. So why would I fall down the stairs? Why would someone accidentally shoot knives that happened to go in my direction - that nailed me to the floor - even in a massive fight?

So, I decided to leave. I couldn't trust the people around me anymore. Someone in Gryffindor, someone who was my friend, was trying to murder me, and I had no proof about who it was. What if there was more than one person? I had went to the Room of Requirement quite a few times trying to decide on what I could do. That's when Luna walked in one day and helped me plan where I should go.

I snapped back into the present when Alice shook my shoulder.

"Harry, wake up. We're home." She told me.

I yawned. "Okay."

She popped open the trunk, and I helped grab the bags. Once we grabbed everything, she closed it. How she managed to easily do that with her arms covered in bags, I have no idea.

"We're home!" She yelled once we stepped inside.

We walked up to my room and put all of the bags on my bed. I put my music stuff ontop of the dresser, I would get to that later. Alice had stashed some hangers in my room before we left, so it was easy to hang everything up quickly. She grabbed the bags with her and Jasper's things and left.

**AN: Okay, I think in the next chapter I'm going to do his first day of school. That, or I'm going to skip a few weeks. Maybe I should do his first day and then skip a few weeks? **

**Alright time to let you guys vote on a few things. One, who should Harry be paired with? This isn't something I need to know immediately, but nothings wrong with giving some people an early start. You can also request how you want them to be together, like you could say that Luna and Harry should be friends with benefits, but then have Harry decide to start dating Jasper. **

**Luna**

**A girl**

**Paul**

**Sam**

**Jasper**

**Here's another thing I want to get voted on soon. What animagus form/forms should he have?**

**Parsel transfermation (snake/reptile/an extra animagus form found by being a Parselmouth) **

**Coyote**

**Ocelot**

**Jaguarundi (think Puma)**

**If you can guess what Luna's animagus form is, I'll give you invisible brownies! And you can get a freebie request. I don't care what it's about, an OC, a story, a scene, an answer… but you have to be in the top five! **

**Now, response to reviews:**

_**Guest: More background information please?! What does on the run from the war mean exactly? Is the Dark Lord alive? How old is Harry? Why wouldn't he recognize vampires on sight/touch? Do the Cullens know he's a wizard?**_

**Me: Sure thing! I think I'm going to reveal his background in little bits and pieces. You know, like in flashbacks and dreams. He's not sure what side of the war (the wizard war - not the "Cullens vs. Volturi" one.) he should be on. One of his friends betrayed him, and he isn't sure why. So he isn't sure if that means he and his friends should stay on the light but avoid certain members of the Order, make their own side, avoid the war completely, or join Voldemort. Yes, Voldie Poo is alive, and I think I'm going to go with the whole "Snape gives him a potion that gives his good looks back" thing. Harry is a Senior, and until you asked that I didn't realize that I could make him "older" than Alice and Edward, so Thanks! As for Harry recognizing them as vampires - that's a secret that will possibly be revealed soonish. I already wrote the chapter leading up to it, I just need to get the chapters in between done. (I originally wrote the chapter where they discover his magic, and couldn't think of how to write a story around it) No, they don't know he's a wizard. Yet.**

_**Guest: No M/M pairing please, nothing against that but there are too many of those already.**_

**Me: Yes, there are a lot on M/M pairings, so I can't blame you for suggesting that I don't do one. But, I've only gotten two reviews about the pairing so far, so I can't promise you anything. Majority rules. Feel free to make a suggestion for who Harry should be with - you can even suggest how they should be together, friends with benefits, dating, soul mates….**

_**Sousie: I would like to pair Harry with either Sam or Jasper.**_

**Me: Again, no promises. While they are good suggestions, majority rules. I do know that Harry and Jasper will be close, but I'm not sure how I'm going to get him to like the pack. I might need to borrow Bella for that…which might change my plan up a little. **


	3. First Day

**AN: This is a chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I was going to go ahead and publish this, but I had to leave for a mission trip in Kingston, OK earlier than I thought, so I'm giving it to you guys now!**

** Okay, I just have to say thanks to one of the guests, they brought up some good points that I hadn't really paid much attention to. In my mind, it already happened, but I still haven't put it into words for you guys. **

** Another thing, I'm not planning on doing Abuse!Harry, in this one. There just isn't enough point to add it in. Nobody has requested it, and if you really want one, then I can write an abuse story for you, just not this one. It's not really some invisible point (if it is, you guys get extra cookie crumbs) Harry was betrayed by his friends when one of them tried to kill him multiple times, they didn't betray him by telling Rita Skeeter that he was abuse all his life. So, I'm not planning on any rape either, 1) I've never been raped, so I wouldn't be able to describe it right, I haven't even had sex! 2) The Dursleys in my story didn't like him, they even had him do chores while Dudley didn't, but they didn't want to risk having the neighbors here him scream and call the cops. 3) Isn't Harry scarred enough from all the trouble he gets in at school? Why make every inch of him scarred? 4) The Cullens wouldn't really be able to do much about it, he technically lives…out of the country…and would just be sent back to get adopted and go to court. **

** Okay, last thing. I guess I hadn't made it clear enough. The names at the top are main characters, or most likely main characters anyway. Not the pairings. I would have mentioned either in the description or at the beginning if I already decided that Harry was going to be with Edward or Jasper. (I don't even know how you get it to say they are pairings, you know, when you are browsing and you can click the Pairing box, so if you know, could you tell me?) **

** Feel free to suggest another pairing, a history together, a side of the war, an animagus form (or even if he has more than one - but I'm topping that at three forms), or a scene you want in the book. You don't have to write out the scene, just say "I want to see Dumbles finding out when Harry left", hopefully, I can add it in somewhere, but I can always end up making a sequel or a side story that shows what I couldn't add in. So, votes are at the bottom, same with reviews.**

"Harry!" Esme called. "Come down here, please!"

"Okay!" I yelled as I hurried down the stairs. Too bad they probably wouldn't let me slide down the rail, that's always fun - now that I got the hang of it, anyway.

"What's up?" I asked when I saw her, Carlisle, and Alice sitting in the living room.

Esme got up and quickly smothered me in a hug. I couldn't help but think of Mrs. Weasley again, is she on my side? Luna was trying to figure it out.

I wrapped my arms around Esme, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Esme?" She pulled back to look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just- you were used as a hostage!" She cried, pulling me into another bear trap hug.

"Esme, I'm fine, really." I tried to calm her down.

Luckily, Alice came to my rescue and talked her into sitting back down.

Carlisle was next. He started testing me for signs of shock. Apparently, after something bad happens it's good to get checked out by a doctor to make sure everything's fine. Maybe Madame Pomfrey did all of this, and I just didn't notice?

"Well, you seem fine. You should drink some soda though." Carlisle told me.

"Okay, that's good," I said, not really sure what I should say. But not having a problem is always great, right?

"Well," Esme started after she calmed down, "I think we need to discuss some rules."

"Okay, have at me," I told them, sitting down in a chair.

Edward, who was walking into the kitchen, yelled, "No driving my car!"

Alice rolled her eyes. Esme just shook her head in amusement. "Well, I guess that can be a rule. I was thinking more about how everyone should drive you around for a few weeks, so you don't start driving on the wrong side of the road, you know?" She admitted.

"Well, I guess I should say respect everyone's privacy - you know, don't go bursting into their room all of the time." Carlisle brought up.

I nodded, that was easy to agree to after the incident with Snape.

"Keep your room clean, I need to be able to get to your closet!" Alice ordered.

I rolled my eyes, but I still agreed. It wouldn't be too hard to keep it clean.

Carlisle spoke up, "Well, I guess you should tell someone when your going to be far from the house, just so we know where you are, incase something happens."

"And dear," Esme spoke up, "Try not to miss too much school, you would get really behind if you do."

I smiled at her, and hoped I would end up breaking that rule. Not that I would try to, but like with the one about telling them where I was, things happened.

Edward came out of the kitchen then, and sat down next to me. "We going hiking on the sunny days, since their aren't many of them. Do you think you'll want to go?" He asked me.

I thought for a second. Did I want to?

"No," I said. "It's probably better if I stay where I can get signal, Luna might need to tell me something important." I decided.

"Anything else?" I asked.

They thought for a second.

"Well," Edward began, "We usually have meals to ourselves, since there are so many of us, mom doesn't want any of us arguing about what dinner should be. So, you can make yourself something to eat whenever you want."

"Okay," I nodded. I hadn't really thought about that.

I realized that that was the last rule they had for me, and decided to go get something to eat. I wasn't very hungry, but I still needed to try and switch to this new schedule. I decided to just eat a bowl of cereal, no need to go all out.

When I was done eating, I went to watch the telly in the living room with them. I texted Luna during the commercials. I was just asking her how she was doing, and if anyone was giving her a hard time. Then, I just fell asleep during Cops.

_Esme_

We immediately noticed when Harry started falling asleep, but we didn't say anything. When he finally fell asleep all the way, I picked him up and carried him to his room. I dropped him off in his room and went back downstairs.

"What are we going to do about hunting?" Jasper asked when he saw me.

"We'll just have to make excuses, go for a walk with Alice, go to the store, whatever you come up with." I suggested.

"Only, if you say you went to the store, you need to either get some things or you need to say you couldn't remember what you needed to get, that or go while he's asleep." Carlisle added.

"And sunny days?" Rosalie asked. "What if he catches us?"

"Then we'll either have to be really clever, or we'll have to explain everything to him." Alice said.

"So did you hear anything from him, Edward?" Emmett asked.

Yesterday, Edward admitted that it was as if Harry's brain was full of static, he could only hear snips of what he said, like when you have a bad reception.

"He didn't seem to notice much that was odd about us, but he seemed to think you were being a little too worried about him after Alice explained about the robbery. He also seemed to think something might happen, but I couldn't hear what it was." Edward admitted, he sound really frustrated.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward, you, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper go hunt."

They didn't argue, it was better to go ahead and hunt, and there would be less people around to accidently wake up Harry.

_Harry (The next day)_

"Harry! Time to get up!" Alice yelled, right before my alarm clock went off.

I tossed a pillow at Alice and punched the snooze button, which ended up knocking the alarm clock off my dresser. I just groaned and rolled over.

"Harry! You have to get ready for school!" Alice protested, already recovered from getting hit in the face with a surprise pillow attack.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I'll leave clothes out for you!" She promised as I made my way for the shower.

I couldn't get the stupid thing the right temperature, and at the risk of sounding like a little princess, it was either to hot or too cold. So, I chose too hot. It woke me up pretty quick though.

When I was done in the shower, I just wrapped a towel around me and went to brush my teeth and mess with all the other early morning stuff.

I popped in my contacts and went to see what Alice had left out for me.

Boot cut jeans, and a black shirt with a smiley face on it, that had fangs. It said, "Watch out, I bite!" on the front.

I grabbed all of the stuff I thought I might need and walked downstairs. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were already down there, ready to go.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go," He said, and Alice and Jasper stood up and went with us.

Edward and Jasper sat up front, and Alice and me took the back seats. Edward was speeding a bit, but he seemed to know when a cop was close by, so I didn't worry too much.

When we got to the school, I was shocked by how small it was. After going to Ho- no I'm not going to think of that place, I'm here to get away.

"You okay, Harry?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"Yeah, just a little - homesick, I guess." I admitted.

He nodded. "Want me to take you to get your schedule?" He offered.

"Sure." I agreed.

He led me to the office, and the woman at the front desk had way too much perfume on. The plants were an interesting touch, though.

"Yes, how may I help-oh, hello, Mr. Hale. What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"This is the exchange student my family is taking in, Mr. Noir, he needs his schedule." Jasper said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Oh, that's right!" She printed something off real quick. "Here is a map of the school," She high lighted certain paths. "These are the quickest ways to each class, and here's your schedule." She handed me them and another piece of paper. "Have this one," She pointed to the third piece of paper, "Signed by all of your teachers, and return it at the end of the day."

After that, Jasper took me to our first class, Trigonometry. I felt a little lost, but since I had been taking normal classes for almost a year now, I wasn't as lost as I would have been if I came straight here.

Luckily, most of the other students didn't try to talk to me. I discovered that it was only because Jasper was with me later. Once I was in Art, a class I wasn't sharing with Rosalie, Jasper, or Emmett, I was bombarded with groupies wanting to know about me and the Cullens. I didn't want to feed the gossip chain, but I didn't want to be rude either. Truthfully, they were practically asking for me to trick them.

"Mae'r Cullens yn hyfryd iawn. A ydych yn arogli fel nwdls caws." I told them in Welsh.i

They all looked confused.

"So'y, me no' used to En'lish. Ta Cullens, they are very…" I hesitated as if I wasn't sure what word to use. I hope I wasn't fragmenting this accent to much. "Biz're? They have be'n so kin' to me."

The students left disappointed pretty soon. Nobody wanted to chance me having messed up the words, after all - I _didn't_ speak English! Soon, there was only one person left next to me.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said quietly as she moved her paints next to me.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." I told her.

"You really know English, don't you?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Shh! Don't let them hear!" I quietly protested.

"Your secret's safe with me." She promised.

The whispers wouldn't stop, but hopefully they wouldn't take too long to quiet down. You would think they hadn't seen a new student before! Don't people move into Forks? Or transfer from La Push? You would think I was the star of a rock band or some other type of celebrity, the way these kids were acting.

**AN: Okay, now time for the voting and reviews! Just as a reminder, these aren't the only votes I will accept, you can suggest another pairing, or animagus, or even another way for him to be involved in the war. These are just the ones that people have already asked for, or that I have thought of.**

**Okay, I'm having trouble thinking of who should be Harry's friends, so with these names, I already decided if they are his friends or not; this is just so you can give me other names (You can also say if you want them to be a friend or not). Btw, I decided by flipping a coin, so don't bother trying to logic it out by the other stories.**

**Hermione**

**Luna**

**Tonks**

**Fred**

**Charlie**

**George**

**Moody**

**Bill**

**Dumbles**

**Ginny**

**Fleur**

**Draco**

**Bill**

**Ron**

**Remus**

**Neville**

**Snape**

**Mr. + Mrs. Weasley**

**(I can't decide if I want Sirius to be alive in this or not, you can request it)**

**Pairing:**

**Girl: 8**

**Boy: 5**

**Luna: **

**Sam: 1 **

**Paul: 3**

**Jasper: 2**

**Alice: 1**

**Leah: 2**

**Rosalie: 1**

**Jane: 1**

**Edward: 1**

**Animagus: (Please vote on this one! I want to have a scene of him in his form soon, and I can't until you guys vote!)**

**Parsel transformation: 1 (You can pick what you want it to be - a certain snake, an extra regular form, a mythical creature…)**

**Bird: 1 (I'm surprised that I didn't think of a bird!)**

**Coyote:**

**Ocelot**

**Jaguarundi (Like a Puma - it's actually pretty cute) 1**

***If he has a snake form, it's going to be a parsel transformation***

**Side of the War:**

**Leave: 1**

**Own side: **

**Dark:**

**Light:**

**When votes reach five, I'm going to start eliminating the lowest choices, I guess you could still vote for them, but don't expect it to be the one.**

**I'm not going to eliminate any choices for awhile, but that's only because I don't need the pairing for at least five chapters, I'm guessing. Now, I will say this: I WON'T do a Harem. Nobody has asked for it, but I just hate when people do that, why can't you just make different stories? It could even be the same story only have the pairing different a million times, just why do a Harem? It's lazy, I respect if you like it, but please, don't bother suggesting it. I mean, even a threesome can be pushing it with me a lot, not to mention when they have Draco, Severus, Lucius, and Harry. I've seen that a lot, and it's nasty. Why would you want to have sex with your son? **

**Okay, now for the Reviews: **

_**Cherri101: awesome! maybe pair with Paul?**_

**Me: I love that you think it's awesome! If you want Paul, keep voting for him! (For now at least, you can send in multiple requests for the same thing, but if it becomes too much I'm going to limit the amount per chapter)**

_**Guest: look man i have nothing against slash pairings as i enjoy quiet a few of them in twilight and the rest are just s*** stories.. this looks like it can be more than what t is now... if you can give Harry a het pairing.. if only to stand out among all other slash pairings.. it has become somewhat of a trend these days.. if it is hp/twilight then it HAS to be a slash pairing.. don't know why though... i just want something different to read... can you offer that?**_

**Me: Hey, don't worry, I don't care if you like slash or not. Honestly, I can't promise a het pairing, but I do have to agree that it seems like it's all slash pairings in Harry/Twilight. I even have one! I would love to offer you a different story, but I just can't promise it with this one. If you want, I can make another story, where Harry definitely has a het pairing, and I might just have to do that, but you just have to keep voting to make sure.**

_**Blackcallalily: Awesome!**_

**Me: Thanks! **

_**TheFlowerOfTheCourt: Harry/alice. Harry/leah. Harry/rosalie. Or harry/jane. One of those and I will read!**_

**Me: Again, I can't promise that Harry will be paired with one of them, but Harry/Leah seems to be a favorite - so if nothing else, I might make it so he has a crush or a quick relationship with her, it just depends. **

_**Cherri101: Paul definitely, parsel transformation...awesome!**_

**Me: If you want Paul, keep voting for him! Same with the parsel transformation, but the Animagus forms don't have as many votes, so less competition.**

_**Dhh: Umm..If Edward isn't even IN CONTENTION for Harry to be paired WITH; then why are you sticking his name up top..Why am I even HERE?! Forget this story then..I hate when authors LIE to get readers, esp when it comes to pairings...**_

**Me: Okay, I'm really hoping I don't sound snappy, because I'm not trying to. Edward just hadn't been brought up yet in the votes, I mentioned that the other names had a head start - they were asked for first. They aren't the only people I'm going to consider, you just have to ask for them. His name is at the top because I'm thinking of having him and Harry become closer, only right now it Edward just keeps coming out a little annoyed at Harry - and I didn't plan on that, so I'm going to have to do a lot of work getting them to become friends like Harry and Alice. As for why you are here, well, I can't answer that. Maybe you thought my story had promise based on the description, or maybe you just like the idea of Harry/Edward and decided to check it out. I didn't lie about the pairings, but I still respect your opinion. If you decide to just forget my story, go ahead. I don't mind. I can't stop you, and if I have to get angry reviews from you-then I can't say I'm upset that you are abandoning my story.**

_**Ww1990ww: Hmm Harry/Leah sound great. There are just plain to many pairings between Harry/Twilight guys. That any thing original is almost impossible.**_

**Me: I can't promise Harry/Leah, but they have a good chance. I have to agree that it seems like all of these Twilight/Harry stories seem to be the same. Hopefully, I can help change that.**

_**Guest: hopefully Luna and others that are his true friends/family will move to forks as well and Harry gets his inheritance moved if someone's trying to kill him then stuff em let em deal with Voldemort on their own...**_

**Me: Some of his friends might decide to move over later on, but you have to remember that Harry is an exchange student, he doesn't have his own house like in the other stories, so it isn't as simple as his friends just moving in one day. I might do a scene where he's in Gringotts-but it just depends on how the story goes. But he did get control over his inheritance (you are talking about his vaults, right?). Honestly, I'm still deciding if the options I put up for which side he should be on in the war are the only things he could do. Maybe he could set up a fundraiser "Kittens for the Dark - We Have Cookies!" or something like that, instead of being actively involved.**

_**Ally (Guest): I like the idea so far and hope that it will become a great story. For the pairings anything but a guy, I'm kind of sick of the slash pairings in the HP/Twilight crossover! For his animagus, I've always seen Harry as a bird, a flying animals, it's just s him to me, but that only my opinion :) And Luna is butterfly or an hummingbird because she is fickle (in the good way), ethereal like a nymph and it's how I see her.**_

**Me: Honestly, I hadn't even thought about having Harry as a bird, so I added that on the voting list for you! Sorry, Luna isn't a butterfly or a hummingbird, but if enough people believe she's a butterfly or a hummingbird I'll make that her second animagus form.**

_**Serenita Kou: Seems pretty interesting so far :) I like your story!  
About the pairing, either Paul or Jasper would be lovely ! In case you pair him with someone from the pack, you could just make a chance encounter between Harry and one/few of them while he's running in the forest in his animagus form (I'm picking Jaguarundi by the way). I know it sounds a bit too common, but it's the easiest way. Or you could just make them meet by them having a row with one of the Cullens. Now, if you put Jazz as his lover, you can always send Alice to Luna's arms haha, two seers together breaking havoc muahah...  
Well, that's all I can think of for now...  
See you around! and keep up the amazing job !**_

**Me: I'm glad you like it! **_**Thanks for the ideas about how they could get together! I didn't really think much about it yet, since I'm letting people vote. I think it would be pretty funny if one of the pack members imprinted on him when he was in his animagus form, just imagine all of the confusion! Honestly, I don't really care too much for femslash, but that might just be because I'm a girl and don't get why other girls don't like abs. Which is probably a bit hypocritical of me since I read (and usually) like guy slash. So, I might just make them best friends if Harry and Jazz get together. Either way, Luna and Alice are going to cause a lot of chaos!**_

iThe Cullens are very lovely. And you smell like cheese noodles.


	4. The Order and Safe Houses

**AN: Alright guys, you know the drill, Reviews and Votes are at the bottom! And you should listen to Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About, by Thompson Square, it's amazing! PS: if something is confusing and seems like it doesn't fit, please point it out, because I'm flip flopping between this story and Harry and Bella: New Moon, so it might get mixed up a little. Sorry that First Day was so short! … or at least, it seemed short to me!**

**Dedicated to bleeb90.**

_Harry_

After Lunch was P.E., which was okay, only I wasn't able to really do anything yet. Coach Clapp found me a uniform. He didn't make me dress out, and suggested that I watch to get an idea of what they are doing. It was mainly basketball drills. Emmett and Rosalie could be seen giving each other looks, I heard a few of the girls saying that Rosalie didn't need to make sure Emmett was still hot every five minutes, but I'm not convinced that is what they were doing.

After P.E. was over, I had Chemistry with Rosalie, and I just have to straight out say that the classroom reeked. You would think that they would have figured out how to put on more deodorant or perfume after P.E. to keep from smelling this bad, but it's not like I could do anything about it. Chemistry was okay, it wasn't too difficult compared to where I was before I left my last home. I started spacing out, thinking of how it was living in Saudi Arabia, after I left Hogwarts.

Finally, it was my last period, which was AG. We talked about how to take care of horses, and Mrs. Jamaal promised to bring her horse for us to practice with every now and then. I was still being surrounded by whispering, but having Jasper by my side helped keep the gossipers away. I still didn't talk much, and when I did, I either fragmented my English, or I spoke in Welsh or Arabic. I didn't want to talk in Spanish, because then they would just talk to me in Spanish, since they had a Spanish class here. It kept the gossipers even farther away from me, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. The teachers at least would soon realize I was just doing this for show, since I'm writing in proper English.

When the hour was over, I waited with Jasper for the room to clear out before leaving. It was easier to avoid everybody that way. I was still stared at in the halls, but I had all of my homework, so I didn't need to stop at my locker, and Jasper didn't need to stop at his, so we got to the parking lot pretty quick.

Edward, Alice, and Rosalie came out not too long after we got to the cars, and Emmett was already waiting at his Jeep for us. Rosalie went to go ride with Emmett, and the rest of us rode with Edward and Alice. That was going to be a daily tradition for a long time.

_(Two months later)_

_ Remus _

I was regretting my betrayal. I felt like I let Lily and James down by standing by while the others discussed what to do about Harry. I ignored my wolf, who was warning me that I needed to protect my cub. How would I ever get on Harry's good side again after this?

I looked around the table, trying to find the answer to why I betrayed my cub. I accidently met Fleur's eyes, and I saw the same question reflected in them. I saw the question in her eyes shift with her body language, "Can we talk?" was screaming from her. I nodded slightly.i

I tuned back into the meeting after I met Moody's scowl.

"What can we do to find him?" Tonks asked. She had her arm across Draco's shoulders, and Draco was scowling at the table.

"I'm not sure," Albus admitted. "None of our spells have worked, but there must be something that we can do to find him."

Moody spoke up then, "Well, why don't we write down what we have already tried? It will keep us from saying the same thing at least."

There were murmered agreements all around the room. Hermione conjured a white board and several marks and started writing the ideas we'd already used to find Harry.

** Used:**

** Point Me**

** Apology Letters**

** Tracking Spell**

** Trace**

** Search Party**

** Gringotts**

** Favors**

** Rita Skeeter**

** International Letters to Ministers**

** International Newspapers**

The list continued, and the farther down it went, the darker the ideas became. It wasn't very noticeable, because most of us had been raised in a light family, so we didn't know as much dark spells, but it was still there.

The meeting was brought to an end when an explosion came from upstairs where Fred and George had elected to stay. They weren't in the Order, Mrs. Weasley had too much sway to let them enter. She wasn't able to keep Hermione or Draco out though, so she was still seen complaining to Dumbledore about it.

Everyone started rushing upstairs, and I left with Fleur to go talk in the drawing room. We passed Bill on the way, and he started walking with us. We locked the door, and then put up spells to keep anyone from disturbing us.

"I can't keep doing this," I admitted after we stared at each other for a few minutes.

Fleur and Bill didn't spring up to report me to the others, so I'm guessing they agreed.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Bill asked.

"We could leave, pretend it was a Death Eater attack." Fleur suggested.

"What if they tried to rescue us?" I asked.

We fell silent, not sure if we would want to risk our old friends loosing their lives trying to save us.

"We could just leave." Fleur spoke up.

"And go where?" Bill asked.

"The States," I suggested.

They turned to look at me.

"I have a cousin, her name is Sue Clearwater, she lives in La Push, Washington. I could get a house near her." I said.

Bill nodded. "We can help out, since we would be living there too, and houses can be expensive." Fleur nodded in agreement.

We continued to make our plans, and were unaware of how much things would be changing soon, and how much trouble would be happening with the Order soon after they left.

_Luna_

"Harry, I think Romulus, Silver, and Gold are planning something." I told him.

"Didn't you say that Bill was on my side?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I think he might have influenced Romulus and Silver to stop trusting the Order's decisions." I admitted.

"Okay," he sighed. "I just hope you're right."

"I know you do, honey, but we just have to see how everything will work out. You'll see." I encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now what are you going to do about the vampires?" I asked.

"How did you- never mind. Of course you know they're vampires. What's there to do about them? They haven't tried to kill me, and they are fitting in with the humans nice. Did you know that they are vegetarians?" He blabbed to me.

"Are they? That's nice. Well, I have to go. Do you want me to scope out Bear?" I asked him.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Sure, honey. I'll talk to you later." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

Anyone who might have listened in to our conversation would be pretty confused. They might be able to guess Remus, if they knew about Romulus and Remus, the brothers raised by wolves who fought for the control of Rome. But Silver and Gold? They might have thought that Silver meant Fleur, but Gold wouldn't make sense. Then, they might think that I meant Fred and George, but why would George need to influence Fred about something? They likely wouldn't figure out that Gold meant Bill because even though he works for Gringotts, he doesn't handle any money, and they'd expect something about curse breaking instead.

I hurried down the hall and too the twins' room. They already blew up one potion, so the adults were trying to make sure it wasn't harmful while yelling at the twins. I signaled to them, and Fred dropped some edited Instant Darkness Powder. The adults were blinded, and several of us that were Harry's friends ran down the hall. Fred and George were in the lead with me, and the Instant Darkness Powder stuck to us, silencing our movements and spreading the darkness everywhere. I stopped at the drawing room and signaled to Bill that it was time to leave. Remus and Fleur didn't know the signals yet, but they got the message when Bill waved them out of the room. I grabbed Ginny's wrist, and we hurried outside.

We split into groups and took our Portkeys too our safe houses. I stumbled after the world stopped spinning. I went with Ginny to grab the next Portkey. It brought us to another one of Harry's properties, this one was in Greenland.

We weren't able to catch ourselves this time, since we were already off balance from the first Portkey. We fell in a heap on the ground, and we sat up and waited for the world to stop spinning. That was when I noticed Neville holding out a hand to help us up.

I grabbed his hand, and he yanked me up, luckily not loosing his balance. Then he helped Ginny up.

"How's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He's worried about you," Ron said from behind us.

The siblings hugged, but it was a quick one. They were both blushing when they noticed us smiling at them. Ginny walked back to Neville and gave him a quick kiss, which made him start blushing like crazy.

"Guys, we need to get to the house," Ron spoke up.

We started the short walk up to the house. Harry's ancestor's had made it so that only one of their descendents could give out the Portkeys to the manor, so if they made it this far then they should be safe. Though, as an added security measure they had several wards up, and their had been rumors that they had a ward that could do different levels of damage to you if you came with the intent to harm any of their descendants.ii

Nobody was sure what the worst damage would be, or even what the lightest damage was, or even if the ward existed. Their were claims that Andrew Crabbe had tried to murder Jeff Potter's (Harry's great-great-grandfather) youngest daughter in revenge for not agreeing to a marriage contract with his middle daughter, and that the ward made the rest of the Crabbe line almost brain dead because Andrew prided himself in being the smartest wizard in his year at Hogwarts.

I was quick to notice that everyone had made it to the house, so the wards around the property must have deemed them safe enough.

"Where are we?" Fleur asked.

"It's Potter Manor," Remus breathed in shock.

"Yep!" I cheerfully said as I sat down on the table. "Harry lent us a few of his safe houses to use to escape from the Order. This is the actual safe house, but we didn't want to accidently lead one of them here if they grabbed onto us on our way here. So we always go to a different safe house first." I explained to them.

"So all of you," Remus hesitated, "Your on Harry's side?"

All of us stiffened a little. "Yes?" Neville answered hesitantly.

"Good." We sighed in relief. "Do any of you know where he is?" Fleur asked.

They looked to me. "No." I answered honestly. They looked disappointed. "I've been talking to him though. He's staying with some vampires now, so he must have left Saudi Arabia."

Fleur, Remus, and Bill looked at each other. "We are going to buy a house in La Push, Washington. My cousin lives there, and I guess I was hoping that we could just let him know that we're sorry for everything we did, and what we didn't do." Remus spoke for them. Fleur and Bill nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell Harry that you guys are with us. Now, we need to give you the run down." I told them.

Everyone groaned, but Remus and Fleur just looked confused.

"Ever since Hermione tried to push Harry off the Astronomy Tower after poisoning him failed, Harry has been hoping around different continents. At first, he was just staying at his properties, but Ragnook, Gringotts' manager," I clarified, "Warned Harry that the Order was trying to get permission to get a list of the Potter properties. After that, he has been hopping from house to house, staying wherever someone will take him in."

"So he's staying with vampires now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. Harry's stayed with some nomads in Brazil before, so he knows how to be careful with them. He's actually with animal drinkers this time." I stated unconcerned.

"Oh, okay," Remus breathed in shock.

"I just can't believe that Hermione would do that," Ron shook his head in disbelief. "She was our best friend. I think she even had a crush on Harry. Why would she try to kill him?"

"Maybe we just misjudged her." Neville threw out.

"Maybe she was forced to." I suggested.

"You think she was Imperioed?" Remus asked me sharply.

"No, she has too strong of a will, she wouldn't have almost killed Harry, especially that many times, unless she was desperate." I stated.

"Then what do you think made her desperate enough to try and kill Harry?" Ginny asked me.

"I think her parents were threatened." I said.

"Well, wouldn't she trust her parents to get away safely?" Ron asked confused.

Bill spoke up, "They could have threatened her sisters."

We all turned to look at him. "Hermione has sisters?" Ginny asked.

"That's right!" Ron shouted. We all turned to look at him. "She was talking about how her little sister was born in first year, remember? It's why she went home for Christmas."

"Um, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?"

"We weren't there that year." Ginny told him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Neville, Fred, and George were!" He stated.

"That's true," Fred stated.

"But we never knew why," George continued.

"Hermione left for the holidays," They finished.

"So they probably threatened her sisters, she has an older sister, doesn't she?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think she was talking about writing to her to ask for some advice on how to fix her hair for the ball," Ginny told me.

"She must have really loved her sisters." Ron stated.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"Because she loved Harry. She had the biggest crush on him. We dated briefly, but I told her that she would be better off with Harry, because it couldn't be good that we were fighting so much." Ron admitted.

"That's right!" Neville remembered.

Remus got us back on topic. "So is this everyone that is Harry's friend?"

"No, there are a few more people on our side, but they need to stay where they are. We don't want to alert the Order to how many people are really with us." George told him.

**AN: Sorry that Harry didn't have as much of a part, I just couldn't think of something to do with him that didn't need his animagus form, and school is pretty boring. Though, you did get to see Harry's friends! And now, the Votes!**

**Animagus: Again, Please, please vote for this one! I'm wanting to do a scene where he is in his animagus form in like the next chapter or two, so finish voting on this one!**

**Phoenix Wolf Combination: 1**

**Parsel: 4**

**Jaguarundi: 2**

**Ocelot: 1**

**Coyote:**

**Bird: 1**

**Side of the War:**

**Leave: 2**

**Dark:**

**Light: 1**

**Own:**

**Other:**

**Pairing: Again, this one isn't as important as the animagus form, so while I love getting votes for this, please vote for an animagus form as well.**

**Paul 6**

**Luna 3**

**Jasper 4**

**Leah 4**

**Hermione 1**

**Edward 2**

**Alice 1**

**Rosalie 1**

**Jane 2**

**Sam 1**

**Girl 18**

**Boy 14**

**Pack Member: 12**

**(For the Pairing, once one of the individual options {not Boy/Girl/Pack} reaches 10, I will start deleting the lowest ones voted for)**

**Now, I just wanted to make this clear; the following list of names I have already decided if they are Harry's friends or not. You don't get to pick on this. But, you can suggest other people like Seamus or Dean, and if you want them to be Harry's friends or enemy. I picked by tossing a coin, so again, you can't just logic this out. **

**Hermione**

**Tonks**

**Luna**

**Fred**

**Charlie**

**George**

**Ginny**

**Moody**

**Dumbles**

**Bill**

**Fleur**

**Ron**

**Neville**

**Snape**

**Draco**

**Remus**

**Mr. + Mrs. Weasley**

**Reviews:**

_**Ancient One: I like the story so far. I would like to see Harry with Luna. Um, I would think Luna's animagus form would be either a rabbit (because that is what her Patronus is), or a Thestral (because they're both different and people tend to avoid them or be mean to them). That's my opinion anyway. Update soon!**_

**Me: Glad you like the story! Honestly, Luna doesn't have the best chance so far, but she still has a better chance than Alice, Rosalie, and Sam, so don't give up hope! I have to admit, the guesses for Luna's animagus form were pretty good, but they are still wrong. She isn't a magical animal, so she isn't a Thestral, and I'm not making the Patronus' match up as animagus forms. But I like your guesses, they were thought out pretty good!**

_**Makayla.D12: I think Paul or Jasper, ocelot or parcel transformation and the story's great so far, update soon**_**.**

**Me: No promises, but Paul has the best chance right now. If this story doesn't end up with Paul/Harry, I'm just going to make a similar story that does have that pairing. It sounds like Harry will have a parsel transformation right now. Hopefully, I will keep updating pretty soon.**

_**Elfin69: I hope that Harry will have a chance to be happy now.**_

**Me: Well, I hope he's going to be happy! It might take a little while, but he should end up happy, and be surrounded by friends and family. That's if the story doesn't spin out of control…kind of like it did with Edward. I wanted him to be friends with Harry, and it sounds like he's annoyed with Harry instead.**

_**Elfin69: At least Harry was able to protect himself with the robber. I would like Harry paired with Paul to maybe help him control his temper. I wonder if maybe it was Ron and Ginny for possibly Harry turning Ginny down.**_

**Me: Yep, Harry was pretty safe with the robber. Even if he didn't kick the guy between the legs, he would have been able to use magic as a last resort. You know, Statue of Secrecy and all that? I think having an imprintee is good for Paul, after all, he tried to keep his cool more after he imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister. Man, if Paul wins I'm going to have to fix that somehow… As you can now tell, Ginny is happily dating Neville, and Ron is still Harry's friend too.**

_** 3: This is very good, please keep writing. I think Harry should be paired with Luna, after all, Bella is Edward's and Edward is Bella's.**_

**Me: I can't promise much about pairings, but I can promise that I will keep writing!**

_**ThisUsernameIsIndecisive: I enjoy it! More soon?**_

**Me: Glad you like it! You know, I could have sworn I posted more chapters by the amount of reviews I've already received on this story. Maybe the secret is to put a vote up for the pairing? And is this soon enough? Hopefully I'll keep my writing butt kicked in gear and post chapters sooner for you guys.**

_**Becca579: I am enjoying the story so far and am eagerly looking forward to the next chapter! I think that Harry and Jasper should be together because they both know what it is like to be in a war. Please update soon and keep up the great work!**_

**Me: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I like Harry/Jasper stories, but I can't promise that this will be one. Also, even though I like your reasoning, I think I need to point out that the war is still going on. You might have realized that, but I just wanted to make sure you know. If you keep voting for Jasper, he should catch up to Paul pretty soon!**

_**Guest: I would like Harry and Luna to be soul mates.**_

**Me: Well, if Harry and Luna do end up together, it's going to take a lot of work to make them soul mates. I think they would have already noticed if they were soul mates, so that might not be the way they are together. **

_**K1SFD: I think that Harry should be paired with Leah and it should be an imprint / soul binding. As far as animagus forms, I think Harry should be Phoenix Wolf / Basilisk. The Phoenix Wolf could be a mixture real form and the Phoenix tears and the snake from the venom. You could also use the relationship with Leah to help ease relations with the tribe and work together better than the treaty allowed in cannon. Maybe a good segue way into reworking the treaty during times of open warfare as well as for continual training.**_

_**As far as my vote for relationships I'm fairly open to others as long as it's not m/m. I don't know why, but every time he becomes a creature, or get's involved with one, all of a sudden he's gay or bisexual! I'm not saying there's anything wrong with those fics, but it's not my cup o tea!**_

**Me: Honestly, your idea for his animagus form is a little confusing, so I can't promise to use it, even if everyone votes for it. How would I combine a Phoenix and a wolf? Do you mean three different forms? Even if I don't pair him with Leah, he is still going to try and help relations with the pack. And, you do realize that Harry isn't a creature in this story, don't you? I suppose you could mean vampire/shape shifter, but I just wanted to get it out there that he wasn't a creature in this one. But, I do have to agree, he randomly turns gay/ bi in creature fics. **

_**Blackcallalily: Awesome!**_

**Me: I hope so!**

_**Cherri101: Awesome and still Paul!**_

**Me: Glad you love Paul this much! He needs some lovin'. **

_**Mattcun: plz write more.**_

**Me: I'm planning on it!**

_**Raven Marcus: I say pair Harry with a female.**_

**Me: Well, no promises for this story, but if this story becomes m/m I'm going to make a different story with Harry paired with a girl.**

_**Stionescu1: I agree with k1, there are not enough straight pairings on this sight.**_

**Me: What part of K1's review did you agree with? Just that it shouldn't be m/m? Because if you agree with the animagus form or Harry/Leah, I didn't count that in the vote. But, you are right, it seems like it's mainly slash.**

_**Bleeb90: Luna, Fleur, Remus, and Fred & George should be Harry's only true friends. F&G owe Harry for the startup money for the store; Remus would have been his loving, responsible godfather if not for his furry problem. And Fleur has been on Harry's side ever since he saved Gabrielle. Luna is awesome as a friend because she is a wild card.**_

_**I love this story already and love to see more. One question you should answer within the story though; why on earth would a vampire family risk their cover to take a living buffet into their homes?**_

**Me: You, my friend, have a lot of thanks to receive. As I had explained, everyone that was on that list I had flipped a coin to decide if they were Harry's friend or not, and Remus and Fleur had been Harry's enemy. But, because of your review I decided to dedicate this chapter to you. Remus and Fleur changed their ways because of that review. But do you really want Fred & George to only like Harry because of the money? I'm going to answer that…eventually.**

_**Roobug21301: Had to hold in a snort over Luna's ring tone…my daughter's is the same. Roo.**_

**Me: I had the same ringtone! It's why I chose that one! Plus, it seems really Lunaish, don't you think?**

_**Roobug21301: Why would u break up Alice and Jasper? That would suck and cause all kinds of angst…so that leaves Edward all Harry's for the taking…I mean seriously Bella with brown hair and eyes…or Harry with untamable hair and those green eyes…(not knocking brown hair and eyes as I have both lol) Roo**_

**Me: Honestly, I gave away the decision to keep Alice and Jasper together when I gave an open vote to you guys for the pairing. No promises that Harry's going to get Edward though.**

_** 3: I think Harry would be good as a snake maybe a boa constrictor, with his parse tongue abilities. I could just see Harry changing into a big panther and winding up as supper for the Cullens. I think Gred and Forge would still be his friends, maybe Percy's the one trying to kill him haha. Leah might make a good pairing for Harry.**_

**Me: It looks like I'm going to be making Harry a snake, because it seems like everyone is voting for that. I think if Harry isn't a snake, and he's something like a panther, that he would have a way of making sure the vamps don't think he's tasty. **

_**Jamesk19: Hope this doesn't become a slash story nothing against them but there not my cup of tea as well as the fact theres very few good het twilight harry potter cross overs as for the pairing I seen someone voted for jane that would be incredibly interesting to see how she would interact with Harry could even factor into the volturi rotationally siding with harry vs. Voldemort or at the very least staying neutral would also be pretty refreshing and would keep things interesting since she is a lot older you could even create a subplot where she has met one of his ancestors in the past or something and mistakes harry for them since shes kind of a blank slate would keep things original and fresh PS add a authors note once you know what kind of pairing type your going for my vote is m/f.**_

**Me: May I just say that it won't kill you to add a period? Not to be mean or anything, but it would make it a little easier to read. I'm starting to understand English teachers…It is so weird reading someone say cup of tea… no offense or anything! But well, young American here! I agree that Jane would make an interesting pairing, it would definitely change how Breaking Dawn went, at least a little, not to mention New Moon, and possibly Eclipse! I'll have to remember to add the pairing somewhere when I decide it. I might mention it in the summary and in an authors note.**

_**ThatPotterBloke: Harry/girl, specifically Harry/Leah pairing please. Far too few good ones. Magical creature animagus form: shadow wolf (works well with the pairing as well)**_

**Me: I like the animagus form suggestion! I usually like when Harry has a shadow wolf form or when he has a shadow wolf as a pet, so I might just have to make sure that comes up somehow.**

_**Nzingha28: I think you should pair Harry with one of the wolves.**_

**Me: You are the first one to plain say one of the wolves. I like that, you should be original. Although, if you want Harry to be with a wolf that isn't Paul, Leah, or Sam, you need to vote for their name, because they are the only ones that have been brought up.**

_**Scarlet Rebelle: Definitely want Harry with a girl. Harry/Hermione is always one of my favorites (did you know JK Rowling was originally going to have them together?) As for animagus, well a coyote is original, never seen that one before. I like the thought of a bird, particularly a hawk or falcon. If you do decide on a bird please, pleeeeeease don't do a phoenix. It seems like that's all I see lately. Or an owl, that's too predicable. I think Harry and Jasper could be cool as friends though, just not a lover. Is anyone from the HP series going to show up in Forks? Or are you planning on a solo flight for Harry?**_

**Me: I am so glad that you are the last review, no offense or anything, but I want to post this chapter already! I'm sick of typing! I could still do Harry/Hermione even after this chapter, but it could take a little work to get it right. I added coyote because my friends were saying "Dem be Coyotes" or something like that for over a week recently. Phoenixes and owls are very overused, so I'm not going to use them. Even if that is one of the only original things about this story, I won't let him become an owl or Phoenix. Jasper is definitely going to be Harry's friend, I planned on having him as Harry's best friend in Forks, even if you can't see it yet. As you can tell from this chapter, we are going to have a few HP people come to La Push, just not Forks, and they don't know where Harry is. So it is a "coincident" that they are that close to each other. **

iMe and my twin talk like this sometimes, so it might just be a twin thing, but it's possible!

iiThey would have made it like this incase the family name changed, like if someone ended up with all girls.


	5. Calls and Planes

**AN: Okay, you guys should know the drill. Votes and Reviews are at the bottom, and please enjoy the chapter! **

Harry POV:

If you talked to anyone around the town about what was happening, they would mention how Chief Swan's daughter was moving back to Forks, and they might say something about how the fish seemed to be biting this week. If you asked me, I wouldn't talk about the fish, but I might mention how I wasn't too sure that the Chief's daughter was actually his daughter. After all, what was the chance that he would actually have a daughter named Bella? Of course, once Luna heard that she just had to send me a copy of her birth certificate, saying that, no, Bellatrix wasn't pretending to be seventeen.

Also, I might mention that the students at Forks didn't allow me to talk in a different language other than English now. Not that they hated the other languages, they just caught me talking to Angela in English, so they realized that I was just pulling their leg. They didn't stay to upset about that, not when they could get gossip out of me about the Cullens.

Now the Cullens? They were very friendly. Alice and me still went shopping, and Luna still requested that I buy something every time I went. It could be anything, from an ice cream cone to a Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt. The Cullens managed to do a good job hiding their hunting trips, but since I had lived with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina for a few months, I knew how to recognize the signs of a fresh hunt.

Someone had also mentioned that one of the houses in La Push was recently bought, but nobody was sure who. I talked to Luna about it, but since I couldn't tell anyone where I was living, I couldn't go into detail.

"It'll be fine, Harry. People move all the time." She meant muggles, of course. Wizards had too much pride in their history to move often. They would move out of their parents house, but they still didn't move around much because they wanted to have a house with history in it.

I had also gotten a letter from Hermione. It came in the mail last week. She sent it to me using a black owl. Luckily, none of the Cullens were around. The owl had tried to peck my fingers off, but I gave it a few treats and it calmed down. It didn't wait for a reply. I didn't need to open up her letter, I already had it memorized.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I cannot apologize enough for everything that I have done. Can you ever forgive me? The Order has been in chaos these last few months. Ever since your supporters vanished after a meeting. But, I'm sure you already guessed that. After all, you must still be talking to Luna, the two of you were very close before everything happened. _

_ Would it be okay if I met up with you? If you wish to talk to me, meet me at Melbourne City Central, Australia in ten days, when it becomes 2015. I won't bring anyone. You can bring Ron, or Luna, or whoever you're friends with now. But I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about Caroline and Abby._

_ I truly am sorry, Harry,_

_ Hermione._

I got the letter a couple days ago. I was actually going home for the holidays; Luna had called Alice and arranged it without me knowing. So, I was waiting for the plane to land.

Esme had already fussed about me getting there the day before Christmas Eve (today), I calmed her down by telling her that I had flown somewhere during the holidays before, and that I knew what to do. She didn't seem completely satisfied, but she let me get on the plane.

I was next to an old couple on the plane. They were on before me, so they had the window and middle seat taken already. They weren't the best people to be next to, woman had to keep going to the bathroom, and the old man snored a little, even when he was awake, but there were worse seats here. Like the man in his forties across the aisle that smelled like rotten fish. There was also a family of five, the dad was with a little boy that looked five, and a girl that looked three. There mom was in the seat in front of them, and she had a little baby girl that kept crying. It was pretty annoying.

Luckily, it was a small airplane, so it didn't take long before I was able to get off of the plane. When I got through the unloading gate, I saw Luna waiting for me. I rushed to give her a hug.

"I've missed you, so, so much." I whispered to her.

"I missed you too, Harry." She told me.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're waiting at the house. You got everything?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go."

We left the busy part of the airport, and went to the restrooms. The restrooms had two doors, but most people didn't know that. The second door led to a meeting place where wizards and witches could leave. It had a Floo, a ring for Apparating, and you were able to take Portkeys out as well. It was all one way, and they had wards preventing someone from going into the wrong bathroom, unless it was empty enough that you could avoid being seen, and even then it was only if your kid ran into the bathroom.

The walls of the Leaving Room were dark red, and the furniture was brown. We didn't stick around long enough to see if the couches were comfy or not, because I needed to talk to everyone at home, and we didn't want to risk getting tracked.

_At the Cullens: Esme_

Not long after Harry's plane would have landed, the phone rang. I shared a look with Carlisle, wondering who it could be. I ran to grab the phone before it could ring again, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?" A man asked.

"Esme Cullen," I answered quickly.

"Well, hello, Esme. I am Aro. I believe I told Carlisle that I would call for an update?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I said.

I moved the phone so I was talking into it.

"Carlisle! It's Aro!" I called to him.

He ran to me, followed by everyone else.

"Put it on speaker." Edward suggested.

"Well?" Aro asked.

"We took in an exchange student, just like you asked us to, Aro." Carlisle said stiffly.

"Oh, and is he still here?" Aro asked lightly.

"Is he still alive, you mean." Alice cut in. "Yes, he is. He went home to visit his family for the holidays."

"That's wonderful news! I was worried that having a human living with you would be too much for you. I'm glad to be proven wrong." Aro said happily.

"We are glad that you have worried for nothing, too." Carlisle said.

"Of course! Of course! So, tell me, where is this exchange student from?" Aro asked lightly.

"Well," Edward began hesitantly. "He is officially from Saudi Arabia, but every now and then he would think of moving from different places outside of Saudi Arabia."

"Oh, how fascinating! Well, I better let you go, it's busy, busy, busy over here!" Aro said before hanging up.

All of us looked at each other, and Edward voice what we were all thinking, "Why does Aro want us to take in a human so much, and why is he so worried about where Harry came from?"


	6. What's New In Your World?

.**AN: Okay, yeah, yeah, I know. I forgot to put up the votes and reviews on the bottom. So sue me. And yeah, I've waited forever to work on this chapter. Oh, well. It already happened.**

**Also, this would be longer, but I haven't decided what I want to do for Hermione's scene yet, or even what I'm going to do about Christmas, yikes! So, yeah, a little short, but it's something!**

Aro

"Master?" Jane asked once I got off the phone.

"Yes, dear?" I asked her.

"Have the Cullens failed yet?" She sneered.

"No, unfortunately. They must have better control than I imagined. They haven't even killed the human yet. Apparently they took in an exchange student." I told her.

"An exchange student? I guess they didn't want to feel even more guilty if they adopted a child. After all, anything could happen to an exchange student. What country is the human from?" Caius asked from his throne.

"He is from Saudi Arabia. Can you believe it? And they mentioned that the child isn't originally from Saudi Arabia, but they don't know where he has lived before. Why any parent would want their child to live near there…" I trailed off. **(I'm not dissing Saudia Arabia.)**

"Aro," Jane began, "what is the child's name?"

"Ah, I believe it is Harry Noir." I admitted.

"So he's from France?" Marcus inquired.

"They didn't say." I told them.

"Well, let's put the Cullen's success out of our minds for now. Maybe we can force them to," I paused. "attack the human, later."

Harry

Luna seemed a little nervous as we walked up to the front door. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she said it was better to wait for everybody to hear. I was worried, but I respected her decisions and kept quiet about it. I unlocked the door and waved Luna in. I didn't want it to lock her out like it would have if I went in first.

Once we walked in, a lot of surprised heads turned toward us. Then, right when I was tensing, thinking they would send a few spells at us in surprise, they stampeded toward me.

"Harry!" Ron yelled out as he wrapped his arms around me, starting a massive group hug.

"Hi, Ron." I mumbled.

Bill was the one to reel them in. "Come on, guys, give him some space."

They backed off, but Bill just trapped me in a hug and passed me off to Fleur and Remus. I was a little wary for a second, but I still hugged them. They were here, so they passed the wards' tests. They were safe.

"Alright, guys. Let's sit down and update each other." Neville suggested.

We all agreed, and took seats on the couches. I sat between Ron and Luna. Ginny and Neville sat together with the twins, and Bill, Remus, and Fleur sat together.

"So, who wants to start?" Remus asked.

"I guess I will." Spoke someone that just entered the room.

I stood up to greet him. Everyone else was surprised to see him.

"Hello, Uncle Rus, how have you been doing?" I asked as I hugged him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uncle Rus?" He asked.

"Well," I dragged out. "I had to come up with something new! Sev is too much of a give-away, and calling you Severus is just plain weird. So, Rus." I shrugged.

"Alright, brat." He ruffled my hair and sat down next to Ron.

"So, you're on our side too?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes, and I believe that I'm going to start with the updating." Uncle Rus said.

We all got comfy and waited, after all, there were eleven of us, and it would take awhile to get updated on everything.

"The Order still doesn't suspect me of being on Harry's side, after all, I made my 'hate' for you well known," he smirked at me. "Albus and Moody are planning something in secret, and I'm not sure what it is are planning on searching New York for you, Harry," he directed to me. "I'm not sure where you're staying, but I thought I should give you a heads up anyway. The Order is also planning on trying to find everyone else on our side. Albus has asked me if I can make loyalty enforcing potions. Luckily, there aren't any reliable ones already invented, and I don't have any willing test subjects, so I won't be making any, at least not anytime soon."

Ron went next. "Well, not much has really happened to me."

He didn't say anything else, so I started. "Well, as you guys know, I'm living with some vegetarian vampires. They don't know that I'm a wizard yet, so I'm hoping to let them know in the next few months, at least before I leave again. The Order had gotten too close while I was in Saudi Arabia, and now that they are in New York, they are getting closer again."

"So you are in the States, then?" Ginny asked, leaning with her elbows on her knees.

"Yeah," I said.

She nodded and moved to lean against Neville, who wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, I've gotten enrolled in school again, and I'm thinking about looking for a job soon." I admitted.

"Ooh, Harry, you should work at a tattoo parlor again!" Luna said excited.

"I might, it's a lot of fun. But I'm going to wait until the Cullens trust me to drive and not forget which side of the road to drive on."

Luna gave her news without any prompting. "I think that we need to keep some emergency supplies on us."

All of us instantly fell quiet.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked her.

I spoke up, "You think that either the Order or the Death Eaters will kidnap some of us soon, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Everyone needs to be prepared." Most of us understood what 'prepared' meant. There were a few that didn't know yet though.

Fleur, Remus, and Ginny didn't know yet. Same with Neville, but I had a feeling that the quiet boy had an idea of what we were hinting at.

"You mean poison, don't you?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I do mean that. Something, so that if it comes to that…" Luna trailed off. "we'll have options. Now, Harry, I get that you are going to muggle school now, so you won't be able to have a knife, at least not one that you'll be able to use as easily."

I interrupted her, "Don't worry, I have that covered."

"Good, just don't get caught with a weapon and end up on the news. The Order might start screening it for your name."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." I told her.

"Alright, also, keep in mind that you will want other things besides poisons, a knife, and your wands. You might want to keep some acid with you, and maybe even a sleeping potion or some Instant Darkness Powder. Just in case."

It seemed like everyone was saying that. Just in case. Get some extra food in the house. Just in case. Let's visit…Just in case. Make sure to say 'I love you' often. Just in case. I didn't need to be around Britian to know that everyone was saying it. The war had been out in the open for about six months now. Once Voldemort was confident that I really was gone and wasn't coming back to interfere, he felt confident enough to attack the Order.

Neville and Ginny didn't have much to say. Fred and George passed out a couple more inventions and a bag of never ending Instant Darkness Powder.

"The earrings warm up to let you know if you are being drugged with anything. Hot for poison, warm for anything magical, cold for muggle. And the rings have a laser in them, they can cut through several metals. They also have a button that lets you turn invisible for fifteen minutes, and it takes three minutes to recharge. The red button is for the laser, the black one is for the invisibility. We also charmed it to not harm skin." George explained.

Remus mentioned that him, Bill, and Fleur had bought a house near his cousin's and they would be moving there in the next week or so.

"Guys?" I started before anyone could get up and leave.

"I received a letter from Hermione."

Instantly, everyone started getting angry. Some were demanding that I not listen to her, other's were wanting to know what the hell she wanted.

"Guys!" I shouted. They quieted down. "Thank you. Anyway, she wants me to meet her alone on New Years. Alone. She says that she'll be alone, and that she want to talk about her sisters and that she's sorry."

Luna got a sad look on her face. When we had broken off from the Order, we had wondered if we would ever be able to trust anyone again. I had brought up that we should give everyone a chance, even if we really didn't want to. It was the only reason that I had forgiven most of the people here, except for Neville, really.

"You have to meet her." She said quietly.

"What? Why should he?" Ron demanded.

"To give her a chance," he answered his own question. "Alright, Harry, but I don't like this. I think it's a trap."

"I'll just have to come prepared," I sighed.

We all nodded in agreement, in sadness. We got up, said goodnights, and went off in separate directions.

**Votes:**

**Animagus: By the next chapter, I will start cutting out the animagus' with the lowest score (1s) unless it is a newly suggested form, which I will let stay for at least 2 chapters.**

**Jaguarundi: 3**

**Bird: 4**

**Dragon: 1**

**Parsel: 6**

**Phoenix Wolf: 2**

**Ocelot: 1**

**Coyote: 1**

**Shadow Wolf: 1**

**Pairings: After the next one hits 5 votes, I'm going to cut off the ones with the lowest number of votes.**

**Paul: 8**

**Luna: 4**

**Hermione: 1**

**Jasper: 7**

**Demetri: 1**

**Leah: 6**

**Edward: 2**

**Alice: 1**

**Twin: 1**

**Rosalie: 1**

**Jane: 2**

**Sam: 2**

**Seth: 1**

**(These were asked for specifically - I have been putting the total, but I'm too lazy right now)**

**Pack: 1**

**Not Pack: 1**

**Not Vamp: 1**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 11**

**Side of the War:**

**Dark: 1**

**Own:**

**Light: 1**

**Neutral: 3**

**Other:**

**Reviews: Now, while I love all of the reviews, I'm going to stop putting the repetitive reviews up, like when someone says "Awesome!" and "Please continue!" Not that I don't love the little warm feeling I get when I hear that someone likes my story, but I think my fingers will be happier if I don't reply to those. So, sorry guys, but I'm not going to mention them. Oh, same with when you guys say "Set him up with a girl!" I think you are tired of seeing me apologize for not being able to promise anything. They still count as votes though, so don't worry!**

**secret stories: I really like your story and can't wait for the next chapter. As far as the voting is concerned, my vote is for luna anx for his animagus form to be a jaguarndi.**

_Me: Glad you like it. And okay!_

***While bleeb90 has PM'd me about the story since then, I'm not going to include it. **

**Trust me, we talked for forever.***

**Raven1493: I like the thought of Harry being a snake. Maybe a cool big one or a rare one I love black mambas though I would never get near one unless they are in a tank of thick glass. It would also be coolish if he got paired with Demetri I don't know if I spelled his name right? I like M/M though if it ends up F/M I shall still read cause I like your plot. Though if he ends up with Luna or Leah I might stop reading Leah irritates me and Luna is just the perfect funny little sister figure. Other wise the pairing doesn't really matter to me. I can't wait for the Cullens to find out Harry knows their vampires and even that they are Vegetarians. Well I shall wait oh so patiently for your next update!**

_Me: Well, it seems like you are going to be happy. A lot of people want him to be a snake, but I think I'm going to pick the breed. Well, no promises about Demetri, since I think you are the first person to ask for him. (Of course I could check, but what's the fun in that?) I can't wait for it either! The scene leading up to that (more or less) is the one that caused me to write this story._

**PhoenixForce2011: I think Harry and Luna should each be with one if the twins**

_Me: Well, I can't promise that. And you mean the Weasley twins, right? _

**Traceybuie: please no wolf pairings of any gender! YUCK! I vote for jasper and Harry as Jasper has war experience and betrayal experience (maria) and power experience. I mean he is 'The God of War' and Harryis a very pwerful and famous wizard. Jasper can also help Harry ferrett out the liars and betrayers also. :)**

_Me: Well, I don't know if I can prevent a wolf pairing, but I guess if it turns out like that you'll just have to either get over it or read something else, sorry. I will say that he probably has the best chance when it comes to the war and betrayal, but I can't promise that Jasper and Harry are going to get together. Either way, the two will be very close. _

**LiveFreeDieWell: Your author notes/responses are longer than the chapter story :(**

_Me: Since you posted that over First Day, I'm going to admit that was true. But that only happened on First Day. So, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep that from happening too much. _

**NightlyKill: I think it would be awesome if his animagus form was a wolf Phenix hybrid and please please please don't choose Jasper or a vampire for the pairing Paul would be so awesome think of the possibilities**

_Me: Alright, while I think that would sound awesome in theory, I don't know how I would write that. Would it be a wolf with wings and healing tears? Would it be a mass of feathers called a Phoenix that like to growl at people? So, I can't even promise that if everyone voted for it that I would do it. Now, I'm pretty sure I've said this a few times, but I can't promise that Jasper or another vampire wouldn't win, but Paul has a very good chance, and if he doesn't win, I'm going to write a story with Paul/Harry. That's if he DOESN'T win, if he does win, I might still write it, but it will take longer to get to it. _


	7. Meeting Hermione

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. Also, I'm sorry for cutting this one short, but 1) I seriously need to fix up my room 2) I want to go to sleep and 3) I can't think of a different way to continue the chapter. Also, I can't remember if I needed to add another vote into the votes or not, but it is mostly accurate. **

Hermione POV

I waited for the clock to strike 11:45 before I allowed myself to worry. What if he didn't come? How would I get my sisters help? I needed to save them, they weren't able to protect themselves from wizards. They wouldn't know how to handle it. That's why I risked my friendship with Harry- my first meaningful friendship. It wasn't for power, or glory, or fame, not even money or knowledge. It was to keep my sister's safe. And, I'm sorry, but "_Blood Comes Before Friends"._ It was the Granger motto. Not that our family had anticipated this situation, but they wanted us to grow up knowing that it was better to spend the day with an upset sibling than partying with some friends.

I cast "_Tempus_" and saw that it was now 11: 50. Come on, Hermione, I told myself. Quit acting like a girl on her first date. It's just Harry. _But you betrayed his trust, how is he supposed to trust that you haven't planned an ambush?_ I sighed. There was nothing I could do but wait. The minutes ticked by, each one feeling like an hour. How was I supposed to bear waiting for him? What was I going to say? How could I possibly get him to believe me?

11: 58. Two more minutes. Sadly, wizards like to be exactly on time. I wasn't sure if Harry would be or not. Would being at a magic school teach him to be on time? Would being on the run teach him to be late? Would being risen by the Dursley's teach him to always be severly late? I wouldn't know. I had never needed to meet him at a certain time, and Ron was usually the reason for why they were late for class. Would he bring someone? What was I going to say? What would I do?

The countdown to midnight began.

_** 10. **_

Why isn't he here?

_** 9.**_

Is he going to come?

_** 8.**_

Did I write down a different place?

_** 7.**_

Maybe I remembered wrong…

_** 6.**_

Am I even in the right country?

_** 5.**_

Do I need to just leave?

_** 4.**_

No, what if he's just running late?

_** 3.**_

I need to wait at least fifteen minutes.

_** 2.**_

What if someone caught him?

_** 1.**_

What if…

Whoom! Whoom! Whoom! Crack! Pop! Swoosh! Whoom! Fireworks started dancing in the sky like rain. Crack!

The last crack was followed by a finger tapping my shoulder. I swirled around with my hand already formed into a fist. The stranger jumped back startled.

"Wow, there! You asked me to come!" Harry protested.

"Harry?" I asked in disbelief.

"What, you thought I wouldn't come?" Harry asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, well, yes. I wasn't sure. I was freaking out for the last ten minutes." I admitted sheepishly.

He smiled a little ruefully.

"So, care to start explaining?" He asked me.

"Frog." I started.

"Ceiling." He countered.

" Potions." I said.

"Remembrall." He contributed.

"Dinner." I suggested.

"Trap door." He mentioned.

"Nimbus." I mentioned after thinking a second.

" Charms." He said quickly.

"Crying." I said stiffly.

"Troll." He buffered.

"Blue flames.' I said.

"First game nerves." He mumbled.

"First win."

"Nicolas Flamel."

"Snape reffing." He said with a grin.

"The card." I remembered.

"Norbert." He remarked.

"Hatching." I suggested.

"I'm Ron, remember?" He laughed, I joined in.

"Bitten." I said after I calmed down.

"Midnight."

"Caught."

"Forest." He said.

"Sparks."

"Splitting up." He grumbled.

"Exams." I said with a laugh.

"I think I got question fourteen b wrong…" Harry mocked.

"Body-Bind." I smirked.

"Flute."

"No wood." I sighed.

"Want to be birds." He said.

"Playing by the rules." I said, we exchanged a smirk.

"Troll." He wrinkled his nose, remembering the smell no doubt.

"Smallest bottle." I remembered.

"Story time." He said, as if he had to say if a hundred times already.

"Winning." I whispered.

"A fun summer." He whispered in a voice of promise.

I raised an eyebrow, asking silently if he needed more proof. He shook his eyes no, by looking over at the bricks to the left of me, and then looking out of the alley and to the road.

"My sisters are being targeted by The Order." I spoke quickly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Harry asked cooly.

"Harry! Please, I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

"What do you want from me, Hermione! What am I supposed to do, I can't even trust you. You tried to murder me, Hermione. How can I ever trust that this isn't a new plot to get me killed?" He stabbed with his words.

I wanted to burst into tears. He was right. How could I demand that he protect my sisters when I had previously tried to kill him multiple times. His eyes softened a little.

"Hermione-" He was interrupted by several cracks.

We exchanged a horrified look. Harry was angry.

"I swear, I didn't tell!" I shouted.

"Where?" Harry yelled to me.

"1324 Clarence St!" I yelled, right before I was grabbed from behind and slammed me into the ground. My vision faded to black. The last thing I saw was Harry struggling in the arms of Charlie.

Alice POV

I was pacing nervously throughout the house. I was slowly driving Edward and Jasper insane. I knew I must have been sending off nervous vibes pretty strong. Soon Rosalie got sick of my pacing and wrapped her arms around me before carrying me over to the couch. Emmett called Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle?" He asked.

"Yes, will you?"

"Alice. She won't quit pacing like crazy. I was hoping you would be able to calm her down."

"Yes," Emmett sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Bye," He said before hanging up.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"They're coming home. They don't mind putting off their shopping trip for a day or so." He told us.

We calmed down a little more, and I was able to quit pacing long enough to wait for them to get home. Which, fortunately, didn't take a lot of waiting. Carlisle and Esme ran into the house as soon as they arrived.

"Alice?" Esme asked worried.

"Esme," I sighed in relief as I hugged her.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at everyone for a second. "I have a bad feeling. I keep trying to get a vision, but it's as if I'm not asking the right question, I can't get a clear picture. It's all a blur. I think Harry's in trouble. Or going to be in trouble. I can't tell." I was frustrated. What good was I if I couldn't even see into the future?

Jasper wrapped an arm around me, and bent down to give me a kiss.

"Has he called any of you?" Esme asked everyone.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well," Esme sighed. "There isn't anything we can do but wait and see if he calls, is there?"

Edward finally joined the conversation. "I don't think Harry would call us."

We turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Emmett asked for us.

"He doesn't know us that well, so he might think that we wouldn't be able to help him if he's in trouble."

**Votes: **

**Pairing: Next chapter I'm eliminating the ones with only 2.**

**Paul 12**

**Luna 6**

**Jasper 15**

**Leah 12**

**Demetri 1**

**Edward 2**

**Jane 5**

**Seth 1**

**Unattached female vamp 1**

**No wolf 1**

**No vamp 1**

**Weasley twin 1**

**Denali girl 1**

**Sam 2**

**Vamp 1**

**Girl 12**

**Boy 2**

**Animagus Form: **

**Jaguarundi: 3**

**Bird: 6**

**Parsel 12**

**Large mammal 1**

**Phoenix Wolf 2**

**Shadow Wolf 3**

**Hawk with Phoenix teleporting 1**

**Panther 1**

**Wolf w/ phoenix teleporting and basilisk bite 1**

**Shadow phoenix 1**

**Dark Pegasus**

**HARRY'S side of the war:**

**Own: 5**

**Light: 4**

**Reviews:**

**Traceybuie: I like all the cool inventions that were brought to the meeting and I actually like that Harry isn't so damaged by betrayal that he is considering meeting Hermione. I just hope that he is careful. I vote again for a Jasper/Harry pairing because I love when Harry is paired with someone equally as strong, passionate and loyal. No Dom/sub stuff please. ****J**** I vote for equals all of the way. I love the ideas of Harry being a massive and powerful snake animagus that BTW is not tempting for the vamps to drink from at all.**

_**Me: I'm glad you loved the inventions, it took a lot of imagination to come up with them! I like that you noticed that he wasn't as damaged by the betrayal compared to other stories. Yes, it would hurt to have people you trusted betray you, but I think that in some stories they made him too damaged by it. I'm not doing Dom/Sub stuff. I wouldn't want someone with "complete" control over me, so I'm probably going to reflect that into my stories often. Since I've gotten a few mentions of how the Cullens would want to eat Harry if he wasn't a snake, I'm just going to say that the Cullens won't be so blood thirsty that they will chow down on the first animal they smell. And I think Harry would have a way to avoid being dinner.**_

**Guest: Well if you write more of the story instead of the author notes it would be a decent fic….**

_**Well, I'm glad that you think my story could be a decent fic. Now, I'm not sure if you just haven't logged in or if you don't have an account, but let me just tell you that several people have a hard time spitting out a twenty page chapter, and I happen to like the idea of letting people read my responses to reviews. People have questions about things, and this gives a way to answer them. I know that some people that show their responses don't put the question, so it can still be a little confusing, but if you read one of those stories, you will notice that the reviews take up a lot of space. I don't know about them, but I always put my reviews down around eight pages before I start my chapter to give myself a goal. Now that I've explained that, I'm just going to say, "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. GET OVER IT." I'm sure that many other authors on this site agree with me about that.**_

**Ocean's Oracion: What the heck is a Jaguarundi?**

_**I'm not surprised you asked that. I'm sure several other people want to know that same thing, and have probably already Googled it. I actually found out about its existence by accident while looking up possible animagus forms for this story. It's a small-sized wild cat native to Central and South America. It's also called eyra cat. If you want to know more than that, you should probably just look it up on Wikipedia.**_

**HoneyBeeBunny: I would like to see Harry and Leah be together. She could imprint on him.**

_**I just really wanted to say that I loved your user name. But if I have Harry with any pack member, they are most likely going to be imprinted.**_

**AnetteRuby: Harry could be a parsel…he could get few green snake scales on some places on his skin, his eyes could sometimes turn to slits, he could be a submissive and they could say that the submissive's bite is the most painful and deadliest poison…so Voldemort could try to harm his mate or his kits he could bite Voldemort and he gets killed by his venom…**

**Also as pairing I would vote for Jasper…they're the same, both endured wars, and Harry could be having a breakdown and Jasper helps him calm…plus for a while he could try to rely on Jasper's calming emotions(the person that wants to kill him could change it's mind and decides to break Harry…he could be ambushed in an alley after he found out what he is…he could be raped and gets pregnant…or not, but gets one of a scare)**

**The one that tries to kill Harry could be helping Dumbledore to get rid of Harry…**

_**Me: While your parsel idea is interesting, I don't think its for this story. Why don't you make a story about that instead? I actually plan on Harry not being a "creature" for this fic. And I think for snakes, the baby term is hatchling. But, I'm not going to do Dom/Sub for this fic anyway. Now, the war is still happening, so I wouldn't exactly say that Harry has endured it. And it isn't the same as normal wars are. Like in his fifth year, it was like a silent war, just getting ready for it because nobody really understood anything was happening. Jasper didn't have to deal with that. Also, Harry relying on Jasper's control over emotions reminds me too much of a drug addict, so I'm not going to use that either. Also, I don't think Hermione is cut out for being a rapist. So, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm straight out shooting down your ideas, but they just aren't good for this fic. I might have Harry have a little breakdown though.**_

**Blazzer12: I think the Cullens should be neutral because wouldn't they not know about the wizarding world? Or do they know? My vote is for Harry to be with Leah and his animagus should be a shadow wolf. I can't wait for the Cullens to find out about Harry, or for Harry to meet with Hermione.**

_**Me: I think you misunderstood the side of the war vote. It isn't voting for the Cullen's side, it's voting for where Harry and his friends will be. The Cullens/Pack will be siding with Harry though. And no, the Cullens don't know about magic. **_

**Irissiell: I don't see why he should have animagus form, but I would vote winged snake, the one that is rather small. Harry is swift and agile and he's natural in the air, so it would fit.**

**I vote for Jasper being Harry's match, because he's strong enough to support him mentally, unobtrusive, so he won't be stifling and experienced, so he'll be able to understand Harry. I really abhor pairing Harry with Edward, Harry has enough of his own angst.**

**I don't like the idea of Harry with a shape shifter, because he's too independent to fit with their pack mentality, I think they would suffocate him. Beside they all seem like 'brawn before brain' with their werewolf instincts.**

_**Me: As for why he needs an animagus form, you'll find out later. And I like animagus stories…. Anyway, there isn't much of a chance that it will be Harry/Edward, so you don't have to worry about that. **_

**Guest: he should create his own side and date Luna! I suggest he should be a shadow phoenix, black unicorn, or dark Pegasus something that contradicts like that both light and dark. Hope and destruction.**

_**Me: Man you sound so excited about this, so I hate to just say no. There hasn't been many votes for what side of the war he will be on, and Luna is rising up in the choices, but she still isn't the top. Now, I'm just going to go ahead and veto black unicorn. You have to keep in mind that Harry is a dude, and unicorns are just too girly for me. **_

**Mageofmyth: I look forward to reading more.**

**Animagus: Any large mammal, such as a wolf with the ability to teleport like a phoenix and perhaps its bite delivers basilisk venom, and also a bird.**

**Mate: Jane, or any other unattached female vampire, or a turned Luna. **

**Too bad he doesn't know about Jasper and Edward's abilities they would be great to take to a meeting with Hermione. I actually hope that you don't redeem Hermione, too often she becomes the Mary Sue of HP fiction.**

_**Me: Okay, with the wolf animagus…I'm just going to say that he might be a wolf. I don't think I'm going to be doing this teleport like a phoenix or venomous bite. And why does Luna have to be turned?**_


End file.
